Progressive
P&A is a progressive left-wing party in Great Democratic Republic of Lodamun. Important issues to P&A are education, health care, ecology and a well-balanced economy. P&A seems quite internationalist orientated, but considers a unitary state as first priority. Eventhough P&A doesn't really support compulsary voting, it shows to do lots of effort inciting people to vote. The party was dissolved on January 1, 3720. All of the information on this page was last updated on December 31, 3719. : Foundation P&A was founded in 3616 by Ted Murphy and some like-minded citizens of Lodamun, most of them residents of the St-Martin area. According to Ted Murphy, the sole reason would have been to avoid a autocracy with a, at that time, very strong and influent National Republican Guard. The NRG by then was the only party that seemed to matter as the other parties present lacked firm leadership. P&A rented a building in Port Golavia, where the party headquarters was established. Electoral results Shortly after P&A was founded, there were elections in Lodamun. Being barely noticed by the public, P&A hardly got any votes and completely missed it's entrance on the political scene. In 3619, elections turned out to be a direct battle between the young, progressive P&A and the popular NRG, since the other two parties ceased to exist. By that time, Ted Murphy had already profiled himself as a strong and the undisputable leader of his party.The party and its chairman had definitley been noticed by the public. The elections were a huge success, for both of the political families. Only setback for P&A was the poor result outside the province of Golavia. Not one seat was won in any of the four other provinces. P&A didn't apply for office, but Ted Murphy was granted the post of vice-president of Lodamun. In the year 3621 early elections were called. P&A were prepared, especially after the Impartialists made their come-back. Nevertheless, P&A were totally unprepared for the outcome of these elections. The number of voters was comparible with the previous one. P&A gained about 21 million votes, making them the largest party in the republic. Barely 6 years after being founded! Paul Spaak was nominated president of Lodamun, while Ted Murphy decided to keep putting his efforts in the party as chairman. A coalition of Progressives and Republicans was born... The 3624 elections changed the political landscape of Lodamun. After their first term as governmental party, P&A dropped in the polls. Losing a mere 127 seats, elections proved the polls right. Most votes were lost in favour of 'Modern Impartialists', an upcoming party. Paul Spaak lost his presidential seat, and Ted Murphy became vice-president again in a progressive-nationalist government. In 3632, Ted Murphy retired as party chairman. He was succeeded by his son-in-law Herman Devos. From April 3639 on P&A forms a coalition with Great National Republican Guard, which is being referred to as Left-wing coalition. The coalition lasted untill December 3671. In April 3651, Vince Urbain took over as chairman from Herman Devos. Ted Urbain took over from his father on May 1, 3675. December 1, 3678 marked the renewal of the Left-wing coalition which would only last one term. on January 7, 3683 Ted Urbain announced his political retirement, due to health issues. He assigned Dimitri Dewitte, who served as President later on, as supervising chairman. Dimitri was chairman for 10 years, after which his son Yevgueni took over. Yevgueni chose to pass over his seat as chairman after only one year in office. He wished to focus on presidency. From January 5, 3694 on Theodore W. Murphy took over. After the disappointing election result of 3719, a committee established to serve as thinktank for the future of P&A. On January 1, 3720 party chairman Paul Murphy-Spaak announced the renewed party: Lodamese Nationalistic Committee or LNC. Political achievements Up to now the mutual understanding with GNRG has made it possible for P&A to achieve some of their goals and to see some of their proposal to pass the voting. Protagonists Chairman: Paul Murphy-Spaak Candidate Head of Government: Paul Murphy-Spaak Candidates for Office/Cabinet: *Foreign Affairs: Clothilde Dewitte, spokeswoman *Internal Affairs: Maria Murphy-Spaak *Finance: Claire Dewitte, financial advisor and treasurer of P&A *Defence: John Murphy-Spaak *Justice: Albert Dewitte *Infrastructure and Transport: Paul Murphy-Spaak Jr. *Health and Social Services: Alexander Desmedt *Education and Culture: Andrew Desmedt *Science and Technology: Little John Murphy-Spaak *Food and Agriculture: William Weir *Environment and Tourism: Richard Courtois *Trade and Industry: Jorisz Vandenborre Upcoming talents (Young Progressives): *Rudolph Supply *Rosa Modest *Walter Vos *Elodie Vos *Walter Den Beir Campaign The first actual campaign was stimulated by Paul Spaak, after the humiliation of the 3629 elections. P&A was to be profiled as a young and friendly party, formed by regular citizens who want what's best for the nation, without acting out of self-interest. A selection of billboards designed for the 3632 elections in Lodamun. Chairmen Presidents Paramilitary organisation P&A has its own paramilitary organisation. Since 3633, P&A also has a Presidential Guard. 3650 3650 meant the start of a new P&A. For starters, P&A did magnificent in elections. In 3651, Vince Urbain got chairman, replacing Herman Devos. One year later Vince Urbain officially opened the new P&A headquarters at 15, Main Road in Port Golavia. The building was lost in a fire blaze in the night of March 19, 3711. A new building was built soon after.